


Logan's Jammed

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Modification, Dubious Consent, Force-Feeding, Inflation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Someone's been messing with Logan's Crofters...(From the sinner who brought you Monsters Under the Bed, here's another kinky inflation fic, because why not?)Written by ⏩⏪
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183
Collections: Anonymous





	1. The First Bite

Logan made sure everyone was asleep when he went down to the kitchen, opening the fridge as quietly as possible. He tried not to indulge _too_ much, but he couldn't help sneaking downstairs some nights to help himself to a jar full of Crofters. They could always summon more, so no big deal, right?

Logan grabbed a spoon and sat down in the armchair in the living room, smiling ever so slightly as the first bite entered his mouth. It tasted even better than usual... Probably because he'd been having a long day...? It didn't matter to Logan. What mattered was shoveling spoonful after spoonful of jelly into his mouth without waking any of the other sides. 

Logan slowed down halfway through the jar, sighing contently as he scraped some Crofters off the sides with a spoon. He felt oddly full, considering how much he'd eaten. He didn't recall eating more than usual for dinner, either, but the feeling of fullness after eating a satisfying meal was unmistakable. He closed up the jar and put it away, slipping back up to his room.

Logan closed the door behind him and laid on his bed with a sigh. He was too tired to get into his onesie, so he just pulled his tie off and tossed it somewhere on the floor, sighing. He heard a slight gurgling from his stomach and frowned, pressing down on it. He'd definitely eaten too much... But of what?? He'd had no large meals. 

Logan rolled onto his side, sighing. He could figure it out in the morning...

But Logan never got to sleep. Just as he was about to doze off, he felt his belt starting to bite into his waist. He groaned and sat up, taking it off without a thought. He'd probably been laying on it funny... He should've just changed... Then again, the waistband of his pants was starting to feel kinda tight, too. Finally, he looked down at himself, eyes going wide.

Logan's stomach was visibly distended, pushing against the fabric of his shirt. It gurgled again and he groaned, wrapping his arms around his center. He felt _so full_... What in the world was going on?? He forced himself to sit all the way up, leaning against his headboard. He couldn't help but notice just how _heavy_ he felt, on top of it all. The strain on his waistband increased as his shirt started to ride up the tiniest bit. Was he... getting larger?!

Logan stumbled out of bed and into his bathroom, holding his stomach as he looked in the mirror. He wasn't just bloated, he was swelling. He watched in twisted fascination as his shirt slowly continued to ride up, revealing the underside of his stomach. The digging in of Logan's waistband was really starting to hurt. He moved to unbutton his jeans only to find that he couldn't quite reach. "F-fuck..."

Logan stumbled out of his bathroom and back into his room, really starting to feel how heavy he was getting. He lost balance and toppled forward, grabbing the edge of his bed. His stomach was starting to touch the ground even though he was up on his knees, pushing out between Logan and the bed. He groaned and gripped the bedsheets, squirming uncomfortably until...

 _Riiiiiiip_. Logan was too relieved to be free of his jeans to be embarrassed. The strained fabric finally gave, ripping open and letting Logan's gut spill forward. Was it just him, or did he seem to be swelling faster than before? How much of this could he take? "Shit... S-so full..."

"Mmm, you really are."

Logan groaned, looking up at the figure now kneeling on his bed. "Remus... What h-have you done to me...?"

"Fulfilled your greatest wish!" Remus giggled. "Never ending Crofters jam. Whatever container you put it in, it multiplies itself to fill the container completely!"

"Wh-whatever container...?" Logan started to put the pieces together just as his stomach gurgled again. Yeah, it was definitely getting faster. "Remus...!"

The dark side poked at Logan's stomach, smiling. "Come on, Lolo! It's for science! How big can you get before you're really considered full?"

"I am full!" He put his head down on the bed in front of him, letting out a soft moan. "I'm so full..."

"The jam begs to differ!" Remus suddenly jumped up, walking behind Logan and pulling off the last shreds of the normally logical side's pants before pulling Logan's legs out from under him.

Logan yelped as he was tipped all the way forward, laying on his ever-expanding stomach. The extra pressure made him moan, panting as he tried to pull himself back up. "It's t-too heavy..." He panted as his stomach continued to push outwards, making it a little harder to breathe. "Remus!"

Remus sat on the bed in front of him, giggling. "Yes, dear? What seems to be the matter?"

"I c-can't," Logan groaned, cutting himself off. His stomach gurgled threateningly and the pressure seemed to increase even further than it did before.

"Sure you can. Why don't we speed up the process?" Remus tilted Logan's head up, holding something in front of him. Logan's eyes widened as he realized what it was. Another spoonful of that cursed, tainted jam. He was so going to kick Remus's ass later for messing with his Crofters. He kept his mouth firmly shut as Remus waved it in front of his face, resisting. The dark side sighed, suddenly grabbing Logan's jaw. "Come on. I know you can't resist this..."

Logan's face burned as he suddenly found himself opening his mouth on command. What had Remus done to him?! Spoonful after spoonful was shoveled down Logan's throat, Remus not letting him stop until the jar is empty. Logan felt the pressure in his stomach beginning to increase again and cried out. "A-ah! It's too m-much..."

Logan never knew he could feel this full. His stomach pushed against the floor as it grew larger, pushing Logan up onto all fours. He suddenly found that his arms couldn't touch the ground anymore. Remus giggled, poking him once more. "Oh, that must feel so heavy, doesn't it? How big do you think you'll bloat up?" Logan felt his feet leave the floor as Remus kept talking. "Maybe you'll fill this whole room. Will the walls crack first? Or you?"

Logan was suddenly struck with a very ridiculous and yet very real fear. "I'm t-too full, I'm going to pop!"

Remus chuckled darkly, reaching forward and pushing down on Logan's stomach with a grin. Logan moaned, panting as he met Remus's eyes. Remus suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. "You're not going to pop..." He started to laugh. "You're going to bust!"

Logan gasped as his orgasm hit him _hard_ , panting and grimacing at the sticky mess inside his perfectly intact and comfortable pants. What... just happened? He looked down, seeing a nearly full jar of Crofters still in his hand and a spoon on the floor where he dropped it. He frowned and inspected the jar, spotting a small note stuck to the bottom.

_Hope you had fun, Logan! I've heard that each bite holds a different fantasy~_  
_Love, Remus!_

After a moment, Logan closed the jar and picked up the spoon, tossing the spoon in the sink and taking the jar of contaminated jelly to his room with him to keep anyone else from being affected. After cleaning himself up, Logan slipped into his onesie and laid down in bed, eyeing the jar that now sat on his nightstand.

A few minutes later, Logan took the onesie off and put it away, reaching for the jar. _One more bite_ wouldn't hurt...


	2. One More Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan decides to try the jam again, now that he knows what it does. This time, Patton enters his fantasy.

Logan summoned a spoon to his hand nervously, dipping it into the jar. He wasn't going to be able to see a jar of Crofters the same way ever again, was he? Sighing and shaking his head at himself, he took a bite, setting the jar back down on the nightstand.

For a minute, nothing happened. Had Logan dreamed the whole thing? Maybe Remus was playing a joke on him? Logan's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Shit. Well, hopefully he could just get whoever was at the door to leave... He snapped himself back into his customary clothing and went to the door. "May I help you?"

Patton smiled up at Logan. "Good morning! I was just coming up to call you down for breakfast! Roman and Virgil are busy, so it's going to be just you and me."

"A-actually, Patton-"

"Pleeeaaase?" Patton suddenly put his hands on Logan's shoulders and slid them down his arms. "I have something special planned for us."

Oh. This was part of the fantasy, wasn't it? Logan wasn't quite sure how he felt about Patton being there, but... Well, it was just a fantasy. No matter how real it felt. "Alright, I'm coming." 

Patton cheered, pulling him downstairs. "You're going to love it, I promise!"

Logan followed him down to the kitchen, eyes widening a bit at the amount of food on the table. There were multiple stacks of pancakes, at least two pounds of bacon, three dozen scrambled eggs, a large batch of blueberry muffins, and more, not to mention the gallon of orange juice and three gallons of milk. It was enough to feed an army. Logan remembered his last fantasy and was surprised to find his mouth starting to water. He had an idea where this was going. "That's a lot of food," he mentioned casually, sitting at his usual place.

Patton giggled, sitting next to Logan and playing with his tie. "Is it? Well, it would be a shame to let it all go to waste..." He started to loosen Logan's tie. "Well, I know one waist I would kind of like to see it go to..."

Logan blushed. "P-patton..." It all felt so real. As good as it all smelled, he still didn't think he could eat even half of it.

"What is it, dear?" Patton pulled off Logan's tie, standing up. 

"I'm not sure that I can- hey-!" 

Patton had suddenly pulled Logan's wrists behind his back, tying them together. "Not sure you can finish it? Just trust me. I'll help you." He pushed a huge plate of pancakes in front of Logan, then drenched them in a pink syrup. Logan wasn't quite sure what it smelled like, but he didn't have time to think about it before he suddenly found Patton sitting in his lap. Patton took a fork and raised a large piece of pancake to Logan's mouth. "Open wide~!"

Logan opened his mouth obediently, blushing a bit as syrup got all over his face. Seriously, what was that flavor? Apparently he was taking too long to chew, because he hadn't even swallowed before Patton was pressing another bite to his lips. The fantasy moral side giggled at him. "Hurry up, silly, or we're going to be here all day!"

Ten to twenty bites later, Logan was starting to feel warm all over. He groaned and squirmed a bit, trying to speak as Patton shoveled more food into his mouth. "Pat, what... is in that... that syrup?"

"The syrup? Remus gave it to me." Patton smiled mischievously. "Why? Is it... working?" He suddenly put his free hand between Logan's legs and palmed him, shoving another large bite of pancake into Logan's mouth as he did. Logan moaned, flushing red. An aphrodisiac?

"Mhm, I think it is." Patton continued to palm Logan as he fed him, giggling. "I told you that you would enjoy this. Come on, open up~!"

Logan wasn't sure how, exactly, he managed to finish the rest of the stack of pancakes. Patton's teasing didn't really help with his concentration. He groaned as Patton rubbed his stomach, putting down just enough pressure to make him feel it without making it hurt. "Patton, I-i can't eat anymore..."

"You are packed kinda tightly, huh?" Patton put his hand just above Logan's navel and pressed down, smiling at the way Logan gasped. "It's so firm, Lolo... but I think you just need something to wash it down with." He grabbed the gallon of orange juice and unscrewed the cap. "Just keep swallowing, okay?"

Logan shook his head. "You want me to drink that all at once? I-i need a second to breathe."

Patton nodded. "I can give you that! One Mississippi... Okay, time's up! Open wide!" He grabbed the hair on the back of Logan's head and pulled, forcing Logan to tilt his head up as he pouted the orange juice down his throat.

Logan swallowed as fast as he could, choking on a whimper. He was so full. He could feel his stomach pushing outward and his dick throbbing in time as he drank. Patton undid his belt and jeans to make room for his forming gut, pulling Logan's length from his underwear and giving him a few gentle strokes. "Do you know why I'm doing this?" Patton asked. "Because you drive me wild, Logan. Every meal I watch you finish everything on your plate, but you never go back for seconds. I want to watch you eat more, Logan." He set down the now-empty bottle of orange juice, rubbing Logan's stomach. "I want to see you getting seconds and thirds. I want to feed you until you're so full you can't move. When I'm done, you're going to get hard just from thinking about me feeding you. You'll think of me every time you sit down for a meal. Maybe I could start feeding you in bed, and you'll never have to move... I'll make you eat and eat and eat, all the time, every day..."

Logan moaned. "P-patton..." He wasn't sure if he was disturbed or aroused. No, he was definitely aroused by that idea. Fuck. "Keep going, p-please. I want you to stuff me so full..."

Patton smiled mischievously. "Oh, I will."

Next came the second huge stack of pancakes. Patton stroked Logan as he fed him, but he never let him come. Logan's stomach settled heavily in his lap, swelling as he was stuffed with more and more food. Two more stacks of pancakes, then three dozen blueberry muffins, two pounds of bacon... And fuck, it felt so heavy. He wondered how the chair beneath him didn't break with how much weight it was holding. Patton had moved so he was standing behind Logan, unable to sit on Logan's lap anymore because of his huge gut. Unlike the last fantasy, this time, it was firm. Logan was packed with food. "S-so full..."

"Just a little more, Logan, you're almost there." Patton smiled down at him, picking up another gallon of milk. "Just think of how much weight you could put on if you ate like this every day. We'd have to get Roman to imagine you a sturdier armchair. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Logan didn't respond to that, drinking from the jug Patton put to his lips. He was gasping for breath when it was empty, moaning. "E-enough... I can't... No m-more..."

"One more gallon, Logan."

The logical side groaned but opened his mouth. His stomach gurgled with each swallow, being pushed to its limit. He moaned as Patton rubbed his stomach, pressing down. The pressure started building faster and he whined.

Patton kissed Logan's jaw. "That's it... Just a little more..."

The last drop slipped down Logan's throat at the pressure in his stomach reached its max, groaning. He cried out and-

Logan jolted and moaned as he made a mess of himself and his bed sheets. That was... interesting. Of all the kinks to explore, inflation and stuffing were not two he thought he would enjoy that much. He looked at the jar of jam that had caused the vivid fantasy, then tucked it away in a drawer. "Maybe I'll try again tomorrow night."


	3. Fizzy Soda

Well, fantasy-Patton was right. Logan couldn't eat breakfast with the others the next morning without thinking about how stuffed he felt the night before, which made it very hard not to get noticably aroused at the table. That honestly didn't worry him as much as it should have. He should've been very concerned that the sex-fantasy-jelly-stuff was influencing his real life. Instead... He got a second plate of food that morning, gauging Patton's reaction. Logan didn't notice any change, and he wasn't sure why he expected any. After all, the stuffing session had been all fantasy.

The real issues began just before dinner. Logan managed to put the contaminated fruit spread out of his mind for most of the day, but as he started to get bored with his most recent project, his mind started to wander. Was every fantasy completely unique, or were some of them similar? Were all of them going to be centered around this inflation/stuffing kink he'd discovered? If he was thinking about it, could he have any influence over the direction of the fantasy? The possibilities were fascinating... and thinking about it made him horny.

Logan checked the clock. Thirty minutes before Patton would come to get him for dinner.

Logan locked the door.

##########

Logan, after stripping down and getting into a comfortable position, took a bite of the contaminated Crofters, sighing. No matter how long the fantasy felt, he'd only ever lost a few minutes in reality. There was plenty of time to get off to one fantasy before dinner, right? Right. So, Logan relaxed and closed his eyes, letting himself sink into the vivid daydream.

Logan's eyes snapped open as a cold weight appeared in his hand. He hesitantly looked down, seeing... a soda? The glass bottle was shaped similarly to a classic Coca-Cola bottle, but it didn't have any branding or labeling on it. There was a pink liquid inside, fizzing invitingly. Logan adjusted his glasses as he peered inside, intrigued. "Well... There's only one way to find out what this will do to me." He screwed off the cap, put the bottle to his lips, then took a long sip.

The first thing he noticed was the flavor. It tasted like the aphrodisiac syrup Patton had given him in the last fantasy, giving Logan an idea of what was going to come. Sure enough, a warmth spread through his body as the blood rushed to his member, making him achingly hard in record time. He could barely resist touching himself, but he didn't want the fun to be over too quickly. When nothing else seemed to be happening, he put the bottle back to his lips.

The strange soda was _good_. What was meant to only be a few more sips quickly became several large gulps, Logan gasping for breath and licking his lips when he finally pulled the bottle away from his mouth. The carbonation was ridiculous... It was like he could feel the soda continuing to bubble inside his stomach! He turned red as a small burp left him, covering his mouth. "Well that was rather- _uuurp_." Huh. It seemed that was just going to be a side effect of the soda.

Logan continued to drink, moaning as heat continued to build in his core. He was starting to feel a little bloated? He didn't feel full, exactly... But he certainly felt like there was a lot of pressure in his stomach. He rubbed his stomach with one hand, pausing to gasp and subsequently burp as he pressed down. "Fuuuu- _uuurp_. Mm, fuck..." He wasn't exactly full, just bloated, filling up with gas. He licked his lips and looked at the bottle again, dimly realizing that despite how much he drank, the bottle was still full. So... He lifted the bottle to his lips again.

Logan couldn't be sure how much soda he had. Even if he wanted to, he didn't think he could stop drinking it. He didn't just want more, he _needed_ more... and he was loving what it did to his body. He massaged his belly as it continued to swell outwards, the fizzy soda blowing him up like a balloon. He was starting to look pregnant, like he could go into labor at any moment. His stomach felt tight, filling with soda and air, but Logan couldn't stop. It occurred to him that he was inflating faster the more he drank, but he could barely make himself pause to breathe, drinking the fizzy pink liquid like his life depended on it. He just... needed... more...!

Logan gasped as he came for the first time. Usually the fantasy ended at that point... Was he still in the fantasy? Or was this all real, a trick? Suddenly worried, Logan sat up, still unable to make himself stop drinking soda. He groaned as he felt the liquid in him slosh around, momentarily distracted as he tipped his head back and chugged. He tried to push himself into a kneeling position, only to find himself leaning against his own stomach, the sheer size of it beginning to push him up to the point that his knees barely touched the bed. Moments later, he was forced to lean forward and lay on top of it, the weight forcing a burp from him that did nothing to alleviate the pressure. 

Logan shivered, finding himself lifting the bottle to his lips again. Surely there was no way he could hold more... But sure enough, he found himself taking another sip. The bed groaned underneath him as he came for the second time. He took another sip... Then another... And then he was chugging again, unable to resist the temptation as he filled with liquid and gas. The bed groaned again as Logan began to feel himself press against the headboard and begin spilling over the sides. He couldn't see the floor of his room anymore... He was going to be crushed against the ceiling... But he just couldn't stop! 

And then... The bottle was empty.

Logan lowered the bottle from his lips, confused as his soda craving evaporated. Something in his stomach gurgled promisingly, not quite done with him yet. Logan gasped and moaned as his arousal and the steady buildup of gas simultaneously doubled in strength. The bed beneath him broke and he found himself really pressed against the ceiling, groaning and trying to squirm. "H-help, I... I'm gonna...!" He heard the ceiling begin to crack, and-

Logan gasped as his eyes opened, coming for the third time. He was still naked on his intact bed, a jar of misleading jam on the bedside table next to him. A glance at the clock told him that only ten minutes had passed. That one fantasy had him coming three times in ten minutes... Wow.

Maybe... Maybe he should go talk to Remus.


End file.
